1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to keys and devices for attaching keys to key rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keys are used to open locks. Keys are sized to be large enough to operate locks but small enough that they can fit in a pocket. A typical key is about five to nine centimeters (5-9 cm) long. The small size of keys makes keys easy to lose.
A typical key has a fixed shackle on its bow. A key ring can be fed through the fixed shackle to secure the key on the key ring.
When multiple keys are on a key ring, removing a particular key can be difficult without removing more than just the desired key. Accordingly, there is a need for a key that is removable from a key ring.
Several patents show keys with various releasable shackles: for example, Amrhein, U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,950; Rossi U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,169; and Denney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,534. Each of the prior-art keys show complicated, expense to make, and difficult to use release mechanism.
Accordingly, a need exists for an easy to use and inexpensive to operate key with releasable shackle.